deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles - Season 1 - William the Conquerer vs Richard the Lionheart
William the Conquerer A Duke turned king, he was the first forgien king of England. Richard the Lionheart The leader of the crusades to take the Muslim lands. WHO?? IS???? DEADLIEST!?!?!?! William the Conquerer William the Conquerer was the Duke of Normandy from the viking descent since 1035. He then became legible for the throne of England in 1060 and took it in 1066. It was known as The Battle of Hastings, where William took the throne and became a medieval war legend. He died in 1087. Richard the Lionheart He was only the King for 10 years, but he is considered a hero through middle age tales and legends. Mainly The Third Crusade. His ship was swept away from the path and he found himself in the city of Cyprus. He took that city and became the Lord of Cyprus as well. |-|Close Range = Norman Broadsword (William) vs The Longsword (Lionheart): The Longsword is noticeably longer than the broadsword. The broadsword being 16-28 inches and the Longsword being about 30-50 inches. Other than that, they are almost the same sword, except the Longsword can be used two handed and one handed. |-|Mid Range = Billhook (Lionheart) vs Pike (William): The Pike is clearly the longer weapon at about 12-18 feet, but the Billhook is more versatile. The Billhook averages 10-11 feet, so it's length may not be a HUGE problem. The Pike also can only stab, the billhook can actually be used on horseback if needed, and on foot. |-|Long Range = Longbow (Richard) vs Crossbow (William): The longbow and crossbow. The crossbow has longer range and killpower, but the longbow has the faster reload time. Here are some stats. Longbow -180 M Range -Short Reload time -Draw Weight: 100 lbs -Velocity: 250 mph Crossbow -320 M Range -Long Reload Time -No Draw Weight -Velocity: 400 mph |-|Special Weapons = War Axe vs Seax VS The war axe is a less versatile weapon, but has a better chance of actually landing a killing blow. Since they are both weapons from the same cultures, it will be weird to compare these two weapons. The seax only has one killing edge, while the war axe has two different ways of attacking. X-Factors Experience: Richard 85 William 80 Training: Richard 90 William 78 Extremism: Richard 71 William 89 Battle 5 v 5 on a beach with a rocky hill further inland BALLOT OVER, RICHARD WINS William: Richard: Richard the Lionheart and 5 soldiers get off a boat and see William the Conquerer on a hill. Richard points at the leader and the two archers fire. They miss, but hit William’s horse in the leg, rendering it useless. The Conquerer runs down the hill, and the Crusaders quickly follow. William’s soldiers come out of nowhere and start attacking the crusaders. One shoots a crossbow bolt into another archers neck. The full blown battle begins as metal and steel clashes. Richard the Lionheart flies in on his horse and impales a soldier on his longsword. The battle becomes more clear as William the Conquerer is almost defeated by a Crusader, but he pulls out his seax and stabs him in the stomach with it. Richard comes back around for another attack, but is whacked off his horse by a pike. He tumbles and slowly gets up. Meanwhile, William the Conquerer is also injured as he lumbers away and grabs his broadsword. A crusader archer shoots at him, but misses and kills one of William’s soldiers instead. . William attacks and breaks the longbow of the archer. The archer pulls out his war axe and swipes at William, but it’s no use as William decapitates him with the broadsword. The crusader guards Richard as he readies his Longsword. Both of them charge and they meet the 3 remaining soldiers. William stays back, but Richard skillfully dispatches one while the other Crusader kills William’s other soldier with his billhook. To retaliate, William finds his pike and kills the other Crusader with it. William and Richard stare at each other, both injured from the battle. William attacks with the pike, but Richard quickly uses the tip of his longsword to knock it off the hill. He allows him to get up, and grab his broadsword. One clash of the swords and Richard pulls out his war axe and chops William’s leg off with it. William begs for his life, but Richard grabs the sword with two hands and thrusts it through his chest. He pulls the sword out of William and kicks his corpse off the rocky hill onto the beach. Richard limps away using his longsword as a stand, but lifts his war axe up in triumph.